Everyday
by BriBee1991
Summary: Based off of the Rascal Flatts song. It's three years after the Genetic Opera and Shilo comes back and is addicted to Z. Graverobber helps her get out of it. M for language and future chapters of smutiness.
1. Monday Meeting

_Hey all, this is my 3rd Repo story. The first is "Safe in the Arms of Love", which is complete. The 2nd is "Never Gonna Be Alone", which is still in the works. I do not own anything done by Terrance Zdunich, who is amazing. I do not own the Rascal Flatts song "Everyday" but it's one of my favorites by him and I couldn't think of a better song to set to Grilo. The little thing 'X' states the shift in Point of Views. Hope you like it. Reviews make me feel like a better writer._

_(You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me  
How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life.)_

"Got any Z?" a familiar voice asked.

Graverobber turned around, "Shilo?" he asked.

"Long time no see, Graves." She said, smiling at the man who got her out of several situations.

Graverobber looked her up and down, feeling his breath catch in his throat. She no longer resembled the naïve, seventeen year old he once knew. She looked…well…like a slut.

"What's the matter, Graverobber?" she asked.

"You look…" he blew out a sigh. "You grew up on me kid. Your hair?"

"Once I stopped the drugs my father gave me, it began to grow back. I had to grow up." She said, twirling her golden brown hair.

"Where have you even been?" he asked as she leaned into him.

"I've been around." She said, toying with a lock of his hair.

"I don't have any Z, kid, not for you." He said, grasping her wrists.

"But if I don't look drugged up when I get there, I won't have a bed at the support group because they look for people to help." She said.

"Go home, kid." He said, turning away.

"I have no place to go." She choked out. He turned back to her. "I've been living with the Zydrate Support Network for three years now. They think my name is Arianna."

"Arianna…but?" he asked, confused.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she sank to the ground, tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks. "I- I can't go by Shilo Wallace anymore, not with Amber still trying to hunt me down."

"That why you can't go home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "My d-dad's will won't t-take effect until I'm twenty-one, technically, I have until Saturday until I can take control of it…but even then I'd have to face that bitch."

"I haven't seen her around anymore." He said, looking down at the woman in front of him.

"You've been looking in the wrong places then." Shilo said, slowly getting to her feet, facing the wall of the building next to them.

"Shilo?"

"They're living in my house." She ground out. Drawing back her fist she punched the wall. "THEY'RE." She punched it again. "FUCKING." She punched it a third time. "LIVING."Again. "IN. MY." She opted for kicking the wall. "HOUSE."

She went to punch the wall again when Graverobber took the bleeding extremity into his hand, pulling her into his chest.

"You're either going to break the wall or your hand." He whispered, stroking her hair. "Neither one of them is very productive."

Shilo sobbed into his chest. "I want my Daddy." She cried.

"I know, honey, I know." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Pulling out his Zydrate gun, he groaned to himself. "Oh, I'm going to regret this."

`X`

He backed her up against the wall, silencing her sobs with a kiss. He felt her hands roam into his hair and he had to resist taking her. As their tongues danced, he hitched her leg up around his hip; he needed a clear shot at her anatomy. Nipping her lip, he pulled away from her to look into her eyes. They were shining with tears still but she had quieted down. He wanted to keep her safe, to protect her from the world but there was only so much he could do. Pressing the gun against her anatomy, he pulled the trigger, injecting the drug into her system. He caught her as she fell against him, unconscious. Putting the gun in his pocket, he gathered her into his arms and muttered. "You always have _somewhere_ to go, kid." Without a second glance at the rest of the people in the ally he walked back to his place.

He gently laid her down on his bed before stripping and getting into the bed himself. He watched her sleep. Had it only been three years since that night her father died in her arms. It felt like an eternity to him, for in the short time that he had known her back then, he had fallen for her but never showed it. Gathering her close, he fell asleep, afraid that she was going to vanish again.

Me (Bria): Well, that's chapter one, I should have chapter two up soon. Hope you like it. *looks at Graverobber* Why climb into the bed naked?

**GR: *smirking* You know better than I do. Besides, it's confining. I can't stand pajamas.**

Bria: True, I do know where it's going. But why not just a pair of boxers like normal men.

**GR: Told you, too confining.**

Bria: Oh dear, goddess.


	2. Tuesday WTF Did I Just Do

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing, just some random pictures on Deviant Art of Repo! Thanks to jokergirl4ever, youngandreckless412, and Coming Up Roses, I love you all and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. If I don't have this up by Christmas then I wish you all Happy Holidays. _

_*SMUT WARNING!*_

_(I come around all broken down and  
crowded out  
and you're comfort  
sometimes the place I go  
is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know_

_How every day  
every day, every day  
you save my life_)

Shilo sleepily rubbed her eye. She went to sit up but felt a weight holding her down. Wasn't she at the ZSN?

Looking around she saw that she wasn't at the _Support Network_. She was in a real bedroom; she hadn't been in a real room since her father died. Smiling, she laid back, wondering what stranger was kind enough to take her away from it.

She yelped as the 'weight' pulled her closer. Breathing heavily, she felt warm breath tickle her ear and wondered if she was raped the night before. Panic struck as she struggled to roll over and look at the person.

"Graves?"

He pulled her closer, snuggling into the nape of her neck. Shilo gasped, cradling his head there.

As they laid there she felt him grab her tighter, using his other hand to open her legs.

"Shilo." He mumbled.

"Are you even awake?" she mumbled, his hand sliding up her thigh.

For a man who worked with his hands for a living, she was surprised at their smoothness.

Her legs fell apart as his hand covered her womanhood. She whimpered, arching her hips into his hand.

Feeling her excitement he began to move his hand in slow, torturous circles. She moaned, biting her lip.

"Shilo." He mumbled again, pulling off her skirt and panties.

_Smooth_, Shilo thought. She sighed as the cool air grazed her throbbing privates.

He shifted against her, bumping his hot erection against the most sensitive area that she knew better than anyone else. She cried out as he continued to move against her. She felt the pressure building.

She wasn't a virgin but half of the time she was with someone, it was rape. With Graverobber, even though he was asleep, she felt all the love and tenderness that he hid from everyone else.

She watched him and realized for the first time that he was naked. He was physically fit. She stared at the muscles that came from years of running and moving heavy cement.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, moaning as his length filled her. His eyes shot open, only, when she began to slide up and down his shaft.

"Shilo?"

"You started it." she gasped, not stopping her movements, pushing down slightly.

"Shilo…_Ohhh_….stop it." he groaned, grasping her hips.

"Mmm…Maybe I don't want to." She moaned. From the look on his face he didn't want that either. His eyes were glazed with desire as she moved.

"Fuck." He groaned, bucking against her.

"You like this…" she said, arching against him, moving her hips in the way that he moved his fingers earlier.

"I'm sexually frustrated." He said through his teeth, flipping her onto her back.

He began to slide in and out of her, driven on by her moans. He wanted to be gentle with her but it was hard…with her moans growing louder and louder in volume.

He swore as sweat began to pool in his lower back. She gripped his shoulders, causing all control he had to vanish as he drove into her.

"I'm close." She gasped, biting his shoulder.

He grunted in pleasure, reaching for something on his bedside table.

Shilo cried out as she came…felt a small prick and great pleasure before she passed out, sleeping deeply.

~x~

Graverobber pulled out of her gasping. He would not come in her. He threw his Zydrate gun down and rolled onto his back once again. He looked at her, reaching down to grab his scorching hot erection. Groaning, he began to stroke it, replaying his dream over in his head. He couldn't believe that he had reached for her in his sleep and began to make love to her. He did love her but he wouldn't even know how to tell her.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just…." He groaned.

With a flick of his wrist he came hard. _"DO!"_

Breathing heavily, he pulled Shilo into his arms. "I'm fucked." He whispered, kissing her head before falling asleep.


End file.
